TOW A Twist of Fate
by Monica-Bing
Summary: Chandler and Monica meet by chance - where will the future lead them? **Conclusion!**
1. The Storm

TOW A Twist of Fate 

            AN: This story will follow its own timeline – so though the same "events" might be mentioned, I'm not worried about what happened when and before what.  All you need to know is that M&C never met each other – all else will be explained.    

Monica took the bills from the machine and stuck her ATM card back in her wallet, groaning to herself as she glanced at the balance on her receipt.  So much for her father's advice to put a third of every paycheck in savings – there was never even enough to cover rent and groceries, much less "invest in the future". 

            She glanced out at the pouring rain – then doubtfully down at the bags she carried – knowing there was no way she was going to get a cab in this weather.  Sighing deeply, she bundled her purchases up as well as she could and fumbled with her umbrella, wondering why the storm had held off just long enough for her to leave work before it angrily dumped its fury on New York City.  _Typical_, she thought wryly, as she fumbled with her umbrella and prepared to face the weather again.  

She was so intent on getting her belongings organized in her arms and the umbrella ready to go up that she didn't notice the figure approaching her from outside – until he ran into the ATM vestibule, slipped on the wet tile and went flying across the floor and straight into her, sending her belongings flying as they both fell hard to the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry.  Are you okay?" he asked her nervously, gathering himself together and standing up before he offered her his hand to help her up.

"Umm…" Monica glanced around her, still somewhat dazed by the suddenness of the encounter, then looked back up into his anxious blue eyes.  Quickly shaking herself out of her trance, she nodded distractedly as she instinctively took a mental inventory of her body to make sure everything felt like it still worked.  

"Yeah.  Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked again, reaching out a hand as if to steady her.  Monica nodded again, this time more sure of herself.

"Yes, I'm sure.  You just surprised me is all," she told him, a slight smile touching her lips.  He smiled back hesitantly, holding her gaze for a moment before he glanced awkwardly down at the floor and noticed the bags lying at their feet.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry," he fretted as he bent down to retrieve the bag lying at his feet.  "Nothing breakable, I hope?"

"No," she assured him as she took the bag he held toward her.  "Just some books and a sweater for my room-" 

Monica stopped mid-sentence as the lights flickered then went out, accompanied by a loud beeping from the ATM machines around them.  An instant later, the beeping stopped and the room was illuminated again, this time by the emergency lights strategically located in the corners of the small room.  

Stifling the urge to panic, Monica glanced around apprehensively as the room immediately seemed to become half the size it has been a moment before.  She moved instinctively toward the door, intending to see if the lights in the building across the street had gone out, too, but she was met with total darkness, broken only by the headlights of the cars sitting in standstill traffic in the street.  Against her better judgment, she pushed gently against the door, not surprised when she was met with firm resistance.  

"Automatic locks?" the stranger behind her questioned softly, not sounding anymore surprised than she was.

"Yeah," Monica answered, turning around to look at him warily.  "And it looks like the power's out everywhere."  She sighed, thinking that this just went hand-in-hand with the horrible day she had already had.  "I guess we're gonna be stuck here for awhile."

"Do you want to use my cell phone?" he offered, holding it out to her as if it were a peace offering.  "Call your husband…boyfriend…"

"Um, I should probably call my roommate," Monica conceded, not bothering to tell him that she didn't have a husband _or_ a boyfriend.  She took the phone, smiling a thank you as she dialed her apartment with trembling fingers.  She noticed that he turned around as she put the phone to her ear, trying to give her a little privacy.  She smiled to herself, surprised at how chivalrous the insignificant gesture seemed.

"Hey, Rach?  Yeah, it's me.  Locked in an ATM vestibule…yeah.  No, there's a guy here too.  Oh, come on, Rachel.  Well…yeah.  Sort of.  His name?"  Monica paused, hoping he would take the cue and offer his identity.  He turned slightly and threw her a cute grin over his shoulder.  

"Chandler," he whispered confidentially, and Monica couldn't help but return the smile as she turned her attention back to her roommate.

"His name is Chandler.  Yeah.  So is everybody there?   Yeah?  Well, hopefully it won't be too long.  I just wanted to let you know where I was.  Okay.  Okay.  Bye."

Monica flipped the phone shut, and held it out for Chandler to take.  "Don't you need to call someone?"

"Yeah…I should probably call my roommate.  I was supposed to bring dinner home – he'll be more worried about where the pizza is than me, I'm sure," Chandler told her, shrugging charmingly.  

Monica smiled slightly, then turned her attention to organizing her shopping bags against one wall.  As he was dialing the number, she glanced back over at him and spoke up before her courage failed her.

"Hey…Chandler," she said, hesitant about speaking his name.  He paused with the phone halfway to his ear, looking back at her with curiosity.

"Yeah?"

"Well…just in case your roommate is as nosy as mine is…my name is Monica."

Chandler grinned, nodding his acknowledgement of the introduction.  

"Nice to meet you, Monica.  And yeah, my roommate is that – Hey, Joe, it's me," he interrupted himself as he turned his attention back to the cell phone.  "No, I haven't picked up the pizzas yet," Chandler said into the phone, winking at Monica as she turned to look at him.  "Listen, Joey, I'm locked up in an ATM vestibule.   Yeah, I know the power's out – that's why I'm locked in here.  The doors locked automatically.  No, I'm not by myself, there's a woman here with me."  Chandler paused and glanced at Monica again, blushing slightly as he lowered his voice.  "Yeah, very.  Her name is Monica.  Uh huh… No, I don't think the pizza place will deliver in the middle of a blackout in New York City, Joey.  Go ahead and try if you want to…How do you think they're going to cook them with no power?  Okay…yes, I'll believe you then.  Yeah, see you later.  Bye."

Chandler flipped the phone shut and looked over at Monica, who was turning red as she tried to keep from laughing.

"See, told you.  Much more worried about the pizza than me."

Monica smiled, then glanced at her watch as she slid down the wall into a sitting position. 

"So how long do you think we'll be locked in here?"

Chandler glanced at his own watch, then looked back at her with a shrug.  "I don't know.   I'm sure it won't take them long to get the power up again."

Six hours later… 

"And then, after I had already broken up with her like, three times, Joey – my roommate – sets me up on a blind date the night before Valentine's Day with a friend of his date…and it turns out to be Janice."

"Oh, no!" Monica exclaimed, covering her mouth with one hand as she laughed.  "What did you do?"

"Well, we both spent dinner expressing our severe displeasure about the coincidence and taking cheap shots at each other…but then Joey and his date decided they were going to leave.  Joey left me his credit card – so Janice and I got really, really drunk."  Chandler paused, his face growing thoughtful.  "You know, Joey 's probably still paying off that bar tab.  Anyway, I woke up the next morning with this huge hangover – and Janice was lying next to me."

Monica's eyes widened as she got the implication of this, and she stared at him in disbelief.  "You didn't."

Chandler chuckled dryly, shaking his head.  "I'm still trying to convince myself of that.  But anyway, Janice of course assumed that we were back together – and it was also Valentine's Day so that only made it worse.  She kept talking about how "Fate had brought us together…"  

"Well, it does kind of sound like it.  I mean, first the internet thing and then a blind date at the restaurant?  Maybe you really are meant to be with her," Monica told him, her voice taking on a thoughtful lilt.  Chandler stared at her in disbelief, shaking his head furiously.

"Have you not been listening?  We are definitely NOT meant to be together.  Besides, I don't believe in fate."

"You don't believe in fate?" Monica questioned him, incredulous.  

"No," Chandler answered with a shrug.  "I mean, I believe in God and all that, but I don't think everything that happens is destined to happen, no matter what choices we make.  I believe that I control my own destiny."

"Well, I believe that too, but I still think…I don't know, maybe it's just romantic, but I think that somewhere out there, there's one person that I'm meant to be with. You know, like a soulmate?  And that no matter what happens, we'll end up together – in spite of, or because of, everything that might happen along the way."

Chandler shrugged, noncommittal, though for some reason her words sent his heart racing.  "It's too easy.  Besides, what if fate _did _want me to be with Janice, even though I can barely stand to be in the same room with her?  Shouldn't I have a say in it?"

He sounded so sure of himself, but when Monica looked into his eyes, they told her a different story.  She smiled to herself, amazed that she could tell so much about him, after knowing him for only a few short hours.  This was better than any "date" she'd ever had – and it was hard to believe that just a few hours ago they had been total strangers.  

"I'm not saying there's no choice in the matter, Chandler.  I just think that everything happens for a reason."

Chandler watched her, captivated by the dreamy note in her voice.  There was no doubt that he was attracted to her, and he couldn't help thinking that after tonight, he might believe in fate after all.

"So…why do you think "Fate" allowed the power to go out and the two of us to be stuck in here together all night?"

Monica shrugged, looking down at the floor.  "I don't know.  Maybe we'll never know."

"Well – what if it was because I am destined to be with you, and this is how we're supposed to meet?"

Monica looked up at him, grinning impishly.  "That's quite a statement from someone who doesn't believe in fate."

Chandler raised his hands, returning her grin.  "Hey, I'm just speculating."

Monica smiled back, but her retort was interrupted by the distinct sound of the locks clicking open, followed immediately by the flooding of light and the whirring and beeping of machines restarting.  She glanced over at Chandler, noting that he looked slightly disappointed, and wearily pulled herself to her feet, reaching down to help him up.  

"Free at last," she said softly, looking up into his eyes.  He nodded, nervously scuffing his shoes against the tile floor.  

"Yeah.  Listen, Mon…would you, um – like to have coffee or something sometime?"

            Monica grinned as she shrugged back into her jacket and gathered up her belongings.  "So now you're helping fate out, huh?"

            Chandler blushed and stuffed his hands down in his pockets, not sure how to respond.  He'd never been good at this sort of thing.

            "Tell you what," Monica continued, placing a hand on his arm.  "Just to prove my point, we'll let fate decide.  It's 11:30 now.  I'll meet you for coffee in say, half an hour.  We both show up…well, then I guess we'll know."

            Chandler looked up at her, a smile lighting up his face.  "Great, where?"

            Monica smiled and headed for the door, turning her head to look back at him.  

            "That's where fate comes in."

            "What?  Monica, wait.  Tell me where to meet you," he pleaded, walking after her as she headed for the street.  "How am I supposed to find you if we don't go to the same place?  I don't even know your last name."

            "We'd better go to the same place then," Monica whispered, looking up at him and wondering if she was really willing to leave this up to chance.  With one quick motion, she reached up to kiss him, instantly feeling a connection like she had never felt before.  She pulled away, gave him one last quick smile and walked away, leaving him staring after her.  He quickly ran back in to grab his coat and briefcase, determined to follow her and see where she was going.  He would show up at the same coffeehouse as she did if it meant he had to sprint the whole way to keep up with her.  

But as he turned to run after her, a bus came barreling down the street, hiding Monica's retreating figure from his view.  In the half second it had taken the bus to pass, Monica had disappeared around a corner.  Chandler ran down the street after her, but when he reached the corner, she had already disappeared.  

Crossing his fingers and silently pleading with the universe to carry him in the right direction, he turned to the right and began to walk.

To Be Continued… 

_Three guesses as to what movie inspired this – I think you'll probably just need one!  But I needed something a little more lighthearted to concentrate on for a little while, and I think this could be a fun scenario.  Let me know what you think!_


	2. Lightning Never Strikes Twice

TOW A Twist of Fate 

_Chapter Two_

_Insert Disclaimer_

_AN:  Okay, this part is pretty farfetched – but bear with me.  And yes, this story is obviously based on the movie "Serendipity" – shameless rip-off, I know, but I tried to make it at least a little original.  ;-)  _

It soon became apparent from the frequent glances Monica threw over her shoulder that Chandler wasn't following her.  She wasn't sure whether to feel exhilarated by the prospect that it would truly be up to fate to bring them together again, or disappointed that he hadn't tried harder to keep her from slipping away.  Sighing deeply, she took the back entrance to her apartment building, glancing at her watch as she climbed the stairs.  She still had fifteen minutes until their scheduled midnight meeting, and she had known when she walked away from him that it would be the restaurant downstairs that she would casually walk into at midnight.  Since it would take her less than two minutes to get from her apartment to Central Perk, she had time to freshen her hair and makeup, and maybe even change clothes.  

She was already berating herself for her romantic whims…she should have at least told him her name!  Maybe she'd been spending too much time with Phoebe lately – this seemed just the kind of thing her whimsical friend would cook up.  Knowing there was nothing she could do now but show up at the coffee house, Monica pushed aside her doubts, refusing to think about the possibility that she might never see Chandler again.  

_He'll be there, _she promised herself as she opened the door to her apartment, which appeared to be empty.  Central Perk was one of the few coffee shops in the area that stayed open past midnight, so that greatly increased the probability that he would choose that one.  

And if he didn't, she reminded herself again, she had called home with his cell phone.  If he wanted to find her badly enough, he could get the number.  

            She shrugged off the slight feeling of guilt that she was playing fate with a backup plan already in mind, and walked into her bedroom to survey her closet, wondering distractedly where Rachel had disappeared to in the few short minutes since the power had been restored.  _Probably with Ross,_ Monica decided, knowing her edgy roommate would never stay by herself in a dark apartment with no power, and feeling oddly relieved that she had the apartment to herself for the next few minutes.  

Monica quickly chose a simple but attractive skirt and sweater to change into, discarding the damp clothes she had worn for the past few hours.  Hoping it wasn't a pointless endeavor, she headed for the bathroom to repair the effects of the rain and wind on her hair – relieved when her reflection revealed that it wasn't as bad as she thought.  

            With one last glance in the mirror, she shrugged off the last twinges of insecurity about her appearance and headed for the door.  11:57.  It had taken longer than she expected to get ready – she'd have to hurry.  She didn't want to keep Chandler waiting.  

            Confident that her future was waiting just downstairs, Monica hurried down the stairs, a smile playing on her lips.  It would be so romantic to tell their children…how they met by chance because a freak storm knocked out the power, and when they met outside the door to Central Perk at exactly midnight, they both knew…

            "Oh…sorry," Monica apologized automatically, her daydream ending abruptly when she unexpectedly ran into someone outside the door to her building.  

            "It's okay, Mon," came the puzzled voice of her brother, causing her to lift her head and smile in relief that some crusty New Yorker wasn't going to blow her head off for not paying attention.  "Where you going?" he asked her, his voice concerned.  

            "Date with destiny…" Monica murmured dreamily, flushing deeply when she realized she had said the words out loud.  She caught Rachel's amused look, and tried to stammer an explanation before her best friend could begin plying her with questions.

"I mean…I'm, uh – coffee.  Yeah," she proclaimed brightly, regaining her confidence.  "I need some coffee."

"O-kay…" Ross answered, a "big brother" frown on his face.  He studied her for a moment, then his expression changed to giddy look of false excitement.  "Look who we ran into!"

Monica glanced behind him, suddenly noticing the man standing on the other side of Rachel.  Recognition dawned quickly, followed by a feeling not unlike the anxiety she used to feel when she'd been caught sneaking into her parent's house after curfew.  

            "Oh!  Dr. Burke…" she greeted him timidly, as she felt the heat rising into her cheeks.  "Hi…"

            _If you were a beautiful woman who believed in fate…where would you go to drink coffee?_

Chandler kicked at the ground in his frustration as he pondered the question, knowing there was very little chance of coming up with the right answer.  At least not in the next – he glanced at his watch, his heart jumping as he processed the time – eight minutes.  He collapsed onto a nearby bench, burying his face in his hands.  So much for fate.

            Inspiration hit quickly, and he reached immediately for the cell phone in his pocket.  If anybody could get inside a woman's head, it was his roommate.  Besides, he was getting nowhere fast on his own.  

            "Hey, Joey, I need your help."  After briefly explaining the events of the evening and the terms Monica had placed on their coffee "date", Chandler took a deep breath and asked the crucial question:  "You know this area better than I do.  Where should I go?"

            Joey started rambling immediately – Chandler caught "hot waitress" and "weird blond guy", but he completely lost his friend when he mentioned something about a smelly cat.  Chuckling softly, Chandler interrupted the stream of seemingly incoherent talk, holding up a hand as if Joey was standing right in front of him.

            "Whoa, Joey.  Where is this place?  Right on the corner?  You think that's where she'll be?  Lots of hot girls…okay, so what's this place called?  Huh – that's clever.  Okay, I'm on my way.  Yeah, I'll tell you all about it when I get home.  Thanks, Joey.  Yeah – bye."

            Chandler snapped the phone shut triumphantly, silently blessing his friend.  Helooked around to get his bearings, then confidently headed down the street at a fast walk, suddenly positive that he had found the answer.  _Central Perk.  _

            He almost walked right past it, as intent as he was on getting there on time.  He realized it just in time, and turned to look at the darkened windows, trepidation and disappointment clouding his vision.  With a sinking heart, he slowly read the words on the sign posted on the door:  _Closed Due To Power Outage_.  

            He slumped against the wall of the restaurant, the hope that had filled him a few moments before gradually dissipating as he mentally cursed Joey for being wrong.  

This was obviously not where she was waiting for him – but it didn't mean she hadn't shown up…somewhere.  There was just as much chance she'd be in the restaurant down the street as there had been that she would be here.  The thought reenergized him, and he struck the wall with his fist in determination, immediately regretting it as he winced and released a slight yelp of pain.  Ignoring his bruised knuckles, he glanced quickly at his watch – _12:00_ on the dot.  

No time to waste.  He started down the street at a steady lope, without so much as a glance behind him.  

            _12:01. _ Upset by the delay Richard Burke had caused by insisting on attempting polite conversation with her, Monica hurried toward the restaurant, not caring that her father's best friend was staring after her, and would probably report her rudeness to her parent's tomorrow morning.  No doubt her mother would have words for her, but at the moment Monica didn't care.  She had dealt with Judy's disappointment in her before, and now she was at the point where she could convince herself she didn't care.  Almost.

            _Please let him be here, please let him be here, please let him – Closed?_

"Nooo!" Monica cried out in disappointment, stamping her foot in frustration.  "Gunther!"  

            She glanced around, hoping to see Chandler approaching her, that adorable grin on his face as their eyes met.  But he was nowhere in sight.  She bowed her head and leaned against the wall, trying to swallow away her disappointment.  She couldn't believe how ridiculous she had been – she had really expected him to be here.

            Well, this was obviously a sign that they weren't meant to be.  She didn't need Phoebe to tell her that much.  She sighed, shaking her head slightly.  She could have been happy with him.  She knew it.  

Monica stood up suddenly, realizing that she was being even more ridiculous now.  Maybe it wasn't a sign that they weren't meant to be…maybe it was just a sign that she shouldn't have put so much faith in fate to begin with.  

            That thought awakened her stubborn nature – and her constant need to win at any cost.  She wasn't going to give up so easily.  There were other coffee houses in the city – he was waiting for her in one of them.  

            The decision was made without conscious thought.  Glancing behind her at the lifeless coffee shop, she started down the street, determined to guide her own destiny.

A dejected Chandler entered his apartment a few hours later and threw his keys on the counter – not caring if he woke Joey up.  He ran a weary hand through his hair and sighed deeply as he headed into the living room.  He had a feeling he would dream of running through the streets of New York, searching for her.  Maybe in his dream he would find her. 

"Chandler?" The sleepy voice coming from Joey's doorway startled him, and he turned to look at his friend. 

"Yeah – it's me."

"Did you find – uh, what's her name?" Joey asked, his voice slightly slurred by sleep.  He rubbed his hands over his face in an effort to wake himself, then looked up at Chandler hopefully as he waited for the answer.

"Monica," Chandler answered shortly, letting his body fall onto the couch.  "And no, I didn't."

"Oh.  I'm sorry, man."

"It's okay, Joey – not your fault.  I guess fate just has it in for me."

Joey sat down beside him on the couch, yawning deeply before turning his attention back to Chandler.  

            "Don't say that.  Can't you call her and convince her not to believe all that crap about fate?"

            "Well, I could.  If I knew her number…or where she lived…or her last _name_."  Chandler emphasized the end of the sentence, his tone reflecting his frustration.  Joey nodded in silent sympathy.  It wasn't like Chandler to get so riled up over a woman.  Joey knew she must have been something to evoke this kind of emotion in his friend.

            Joey thought as quickly as his sleep-muddled mind would allow, trying to come up with some kind of solution.  He'd faced similar problems – he _rarely_ knew his dates' last names! – but then again, he didn't usually have to go looking for the women he dated…they just seemed to find him.

            Joey jerked himself back to the issue at hand: Chandler and his mystery girl.  He didn't know her last name, or address, or phone number.  Where else was he likely to find – 

            "Where does she work?" he asked quickly, proud of his mental breakthrough.  Chandler glanced at him, his face brightening immediately.

            "She's a chef!  A chef!" he repeated, leaping off the couch in excitement.  Just as quickly, though, his face returned to the glum expression he had been wearing a moment before.  "An unemployed chef.  She just lost her job because of a misunderstanding about some steaks."

            "Oh…" Joey stared hard at Chandler, determined to find the solution.  "Family?"

            "A brother in New York – his name is like, Russ or something? - parents in Long Island.  Doesn't help because I don't know their names either."  _How did they manage to talk for hours and reveal so few details about their lives?_

            "Um – roommate?" Joey asked hesitantly, drawing at straws.  He already knew this was going to be a dead end, too, but he didn't like seeing Chandler so despondent.  

            "Yeah, she has one.  Her name is um, Rachel, I think?  Monica called her right after – "  Chandler stopped midsentence, his eyes widening as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket.  "She used my phone, she used my phone!" 

            "Umm…yay?" Joey replied doubtfully, puzzled by the outburst.

            "No, Joey, that means her number will be stored."  Chandler quickly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and starting pressing buttons.  "Here it is, right…"  His head dropped, a low groan escaping his lips.  "Well, it would have been right here if I hadn't starting calling coffee houses all over New York!  I erased the history," Chandler finished, slamming his fist into the couch.  "How stupid am I?"

            "Call the phone company," Joey told him indifferently, bored already by the ordeal and wishing for his bed.  "Can't they look up the history?"

            Chandler brightened for the third time – an emotional roller coaster, Joey thought ironically.  

            "I can access it on the computer," he told Joey, a note of excitement creeping into his voice as he imagined Monica's response to his phone call.  "I'll get online right now."

            Monica entered the apartment as quietly as she could, disappointed by the night's events.  After easing out of her jacket and hanging it up, she carefully placed her keys in the tray on the counter and crept toward her bedroom, careful not to wake Rachel – and possibly Ross – up.  

            She hadn't even made it past the couch when Rachel's door swung open, spilling light out into the living room.  

            "Where have you been?" Rachel demanded, as Ross appeared behind her and squinted across the room at his sister.  "You said you were going for coffee, not to Scotland!"

            "I – Scotland?" Monica questioned, amused by the idea.  "Why would I go there?"

"I don't know…" Rachel whined, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch, crossing her legs under her.  "So…why did you take off in such a hurry?"  

Rachel's eyes widened and she pointed at Monica – who just raised her eyebrows at her roommate and wondered what might possibly be running through her head.   

"You have a crush on Dr. Burke!  That's why you were all weird when you saw him!"

"WHAT?  Are you kidding me?  He's _Dad's_ age."

"Oh…well, good.  But it was a guy, right?"

Monica sighed, glancing in Ross's direction before she shrugged.  

"Yeah – it was.  But…well, it didn't work out like I thought it would.  I just want to go to bed now, Rach.  We'll talk about it tomorrow – okay?"

Recognizing the distressed look on her best friend's face, Rachel reluctantly nodded her agreement.  

"Okay, tomorrow.  But I want every detail!"

Monica nodded, managing a tight smile and a "goodnight" as she headed into her bedroom.  She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, closing her eyes as tears threatened to fall.  

"Okay.  Phone number…" Chandler quickly typed in his cell phone number, pleased that he had begun paying his bill online and had discovered the capabilities of the site.  "Outgoing calls…history…"  Triumphantly entering the date he wanted, he leaned back in his chair and waited for the computer to do the work.  A message popped up asking him to be patient – the process would take a moment - then a short list of calls filled his screen.  He did a dance of excitement in his chair, then leaned forward to inspect the list, running his eyes down the times to determine which call was hers.

This list stopped abruptly with a call he had made from his office shortly before leaving for the day – the last call he had made before Monica called her roommate from the ATM vestibule.  The next line explained why her call – and his consequent calls to Joey – were missing…and the italicized words made his heart pound painfully in his chest.  

_System down due to power failure.  Calls cannot be retrieved._

Sorry for bringing Richard into the equation, but I needed a reason for Monica to be delayed and as I was typing, Richard just appeared out of nowhere.  Then I decided it only made sense, since he's ruined all the important moments in the "real" series…So anyway, there's chapter two!  Hope you enjoyed…


	3. Fate At Work

TOW A Twist of Fate Chapter Three Two years later… 

            "Oooh, look Mon!  Pete's on TV again!"  

            Against her better judgment, Monica put down the furniture polish and turned to look at the TV.  She winced at the bruised and bleeding face of her ex-boyfriend that filled the television as he woozily answered questions about the fight and then quickly looked away, hating the sight. 

            "You'd think they'd get tired of interviewing him every time he loses…" she commented to Phoebe, managing to make herself sound indifferent in spite of the knot in the pit of her stomach.  She kept telling herself that Pete had brought it on himself – and besides, it had been three months! - but it didn't keep her from wanting to rush over to him with band-aids and rubbing alcohol.  

            "Well, he is getting better…no body cast this time," Phoebe reported as she settled in to watch the next round.  "Maybe they just like seeing someone with so much money and power get beat up."  The tone of her voice implied that the sportscasters weren't the only ones intrigued by Pete Becker's continuing lack of success in the ring.  

            "Well, **_I_** don't like it," Monica said softly, her voice trembling slightly.  "I just don't understand why he keeps putting himself through that."

            "Eh, what else do you do when you're a billionaire?  He's just killing time."

            Monica rolled her eyes, stealing a glance at the television and sighing with relief when she saw that the next match had started and Pete was safe – for the moment.  

            "Yeah…most people play video games for fun, but Pete – he has to go for the real thing."  In her frustration, Monica accidentally slammed a cabinet door, getting Phoebe's full attention.  She turned around, studying Monica intently as she scrubbed intently at an invisible water ring.  A grin spread across Phoebe's face as she realized why Monica was so jumpy. 

            "You want him back!" she accused triumphantly, her voice daring Monica to contradict her.  

            "No, I…" Monica paused and stood up, lifting one hand to rub her neck as she reluctantly turned to face Phoebe.  "I don't want him back.  At least I don't think I do.  I mean, Pete was great, but he's…I just don't like seeing him all…bruised and beaten up like that.  That's all."

            "Oh, come on Monica.  You said yourself that you would have said yes if he proposed."

            "Well, he didn't, did he?  So what's the point in speculating?"

            Phoebe raised her eyebrows at Monica's defensive tone and decided to back off.  There was no point in getting Monica all riled up.  Still, it wasn't her nature to let it go without one last comment.

            "Well, I thought you guys were a cute couple.  And if Fate wants you together, there's no point in "fighting" it," Phoebe finished, giggling slightly at her silly pun.  But her words made Monica freeze, her breath catching in her throat as memories came flooding back.  Then she shook her head, determined not to let herself think about what might've been's.  

            "I don't believe in fate," she said firmly, then put an effective end to the conversation by going into her bedroom before Phoebe could begin to protest. 

            "Chandler, come on!  It's one date.  What's it going to hurt?"

            "Joey, do you _remember_ what happened the last time you set me up on a blind date?"

            Joey grinned and shrugged sheepishly.  "Her name's not Janice.  I checked!  'Sides, don't you think you should get out more?  All you do is work and sleep, man.  It's not healthy."

            Chandler bit back a retort about the 'healthiness' of his best friend's lifestyle, and simply shrugged.

            "Thanks, Joe, but I'll have to pass tonight.  I have – "

            "Chandler, it's been two years," Joey cut in before he could finish.  "Look, I know you really liked the girl, but come on.  Can't you just accept that it wasn't meant to be and move on?"

            "Don't you think I've tried?" Chandler questioned him, his voice rising in irritation.  "I _know _it's been two years, Joey, but that doesn't stop me from hoping that I'll just happen to run into her on the street one day, or that I'll stop by that ATM to get some cash and she'll be in there…Besides, remember what happened the last time I "moved on"?  You weren't too happy then, were you?"

            "That's not fair, Chandler – she was my sister!  Look, I'm sorry that you never found Monica.  I really am.  And I wish I could've met her, because God knows I'd like to meet the woman who wrapped you around her little finger all in one night."  Joey's voice softened, and he leaned forward in an effort to catch Chandler's gaze – but Chandler kept his eyes on the floor.  "But you didn't find her, Chandler.  Do you really want to spend the rest of your life just waiting for a miracle?"

            "No…I think I gave up hope for a miracle a long time ago."

            Joey paused, wondering how long he should remain silent before repeating his offer.  He counted slowly to ten, then spoke up with a hopeful tone.

            "So you'll come with me tonight?"

            Chandler looked up gave Joey a tiny grin.  

            "No, Joey, I can't.  That's what I was trying to tell you before you brought up Monica," he informed him, a note of reproach in his voice.  "I already have plans.  I ran into my old college roommate at the museum the other day, and we're getting together tonight."

            "Roommate?" Joey asked, raising his chin suspiciously.  "I've never heard anything about this…roommate.  Have I ever met him?"

            Chandler almost laughed at Joey's obvious jealousy, then shook his head slowly.  

            "No, you haven't met him.  He's kind of a geeky scientist guy – nothing like you."  Chandler assured Joey, laughing to himself at the very thought of comparing his suave roomie to the awkward guy Ross had been in college.  "His name is Ross.  Ross Geller."

To Be Continued… Sorry for the short chapter, but that just seemed like a good place to leave off for now.  =)


	4. Just A Coincidence?

TOW A Twist of Fate

**_Chapter Four_**

****

  "Hi," Chandler greeted the hostess at the restaurant hesitantly, clearing his throat as she glanced up at him and smiled, waiting for him to continue.  "Um, I'm meeting someone for dinner – can you tell me if he's here yet?  The reservation should be under Geller."

"Geller?" She quickly scanned the list, and stopped with her finger next to Ross's name.  "Here's the reservation – and no, your friend hasn't arrived yet.  Would you like to wait for him or be seated now?"

"Uh…I'll be at the bar?" he said, shrugging his shoulders as if to ask if that was okay.  She nodded and made a mark on her book, then gestured him on.  

"I'll let Mr. Geller know when he gets here."

"Thanks."  Chandler walked over to the bar and took a seat, ordering a beer from the bartender that appeared in front of him.  As he took a sip, his mind wandered back to what Joey had said earlier – that it was time for him to move on.  _Easier said than done,_ he told himself, smiling ruefully.  It sounded crazy even to him – to spend his life hoping he would _happen_ to run into a woman he barely knew…but one that had occupied his heart for two years nonetheless.  He had tried to explain it to Joey…It wasn't necessarily that he was _waiting_ for Monica, it was more that he hadn't found anyone else in the past few years that compared to the image he had of her.  

Joey had stared at him in disbelief, then told him he was being crazy and lectured him for almost an hour on all the things Chandler was missing out on by "saving himself" – as Joey put it – for some mystery woman.  Then he had suspiciously hinted that Chandler might be using Monica as an excuse to cover up the fact that he was gay…

Chandler chuckled to himself.  Joey had lived to regret that conversation.  It had led to a major rebellion on Chandler's part…which had led to a party and lots of alcohol and a make-out session in a closet with one of Joey's seven sisters…Chandler still wasn't completely sure which sister it had been.  Needless to say, big brother Joey hadn't been too happy about it.  And after the dust settled, he didn't question Chandler again.  Not until today.

He was right, though, and Chandler knew it.  There were hundreds of thousands of people in New York City…and the chance of meeting up with someone by chance – twice – was miniscule.  Less than miniscule.  So was Monica really just an excuse for him?  _After all_, he told himself thoughtfully.  _You're not even sure how much you really remember about her, and how much you've made up on your own.  She's probably nothing like the woman you dreamed up and made yourself fall for._

But he had told himself all of these things before – and he believed all of them.  So why was it so hard for him to let go of the dream?

He couldn't answer that question without crediting some master plan – and he refused to do that.  If there _was_ a plan for him and Monica, then why hadn't they met up that night?  It just didn't pan out.  No matter how much time he spent going 'round and 'round in circles, there was never an answer.  

Except that maybe he had fallen in love with her that night…and maybe in spite of the circumstances he hadn't fallen back out.

But – well, that was practically calling it love at first sight, wasn't it?  And that went hand in hand with fate, and he couldn't get his mind around that.  

"Hey Chandler, sorry I'm late," came the voice from behind him, rescuing him from his own mind games.  He turned to Ross with a grin and stood up, greeting him with a hearty handshake and a slap on the back.  

"Hey, no problem.  I was just having a drink."  Chandler pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind, determined not to let them ruin this reunion.  He hadn't seen Ross in years – and he could tell just from looking at him that there was a lot to catch up on.  

They followed their waitress to their table and picked up their menus, studying the choices.  As usual, Chandler found himself scanning the menu and wondering if there was any chance that _this _was the restaurant where Monica was working – though he had quit asking at every restaurant he went to about a year ago.  It definitely hadn't helped things on the few dates he _had_ been on…

There it was again.  Determined this time to forget about the perpetual circle of thought that occupied so much of his time, Chandler quickly chose a chicken dish and then looked up at Ross.

"So, Geller…what's been going on with you?"

"Ugh, I'm so _bored_," Rachel whined as she flopped onto the couch with a nail file and some polish.  

"Well, if you're _really_ bored," Monica told her, a touch of irritation in her voice, "you could help me wash the dishes from the dinner you just ate."

"Ehh…" Rachel murmured, wishing she hadn't spoken up. 

"It's okay," Monica assured her, rolling her eyes.  "I'm almost done.  So what is Ross doing tonight that's keeping him from entertaining you?" she asked, her tone tinted with just a touch of sarcasm.

"Oh," Rachel replied, ignoring her friend's tone.  "Dinner with some old friend he hasn't seen in years.  His old roommate from college, I think?  They ran into each other at the museum the other day – Ross was so excited."  Rachel shrugged, noncommittal.  "I don't get it.  If they were "such good friends" then why has it been like five years since they've seen each other?"

Monica turned to stare at her roommate, an ironic smile on her face.  "Oh, I don't know, Rach.  Maybe you should ask someone who didn't even invite her "best friend" to the wedding she ran out on?"

Rachel shot Monica a dirty look, and Monica shrugged innocently in response.  Deciding to let her friend off the hook for now, Monica turned the conversation back to its original topic.  __

"College roommate, huh?  Oh, what was his name?  Something weird."

"I don't know…Chandler something.  

"Ch-Chandler?" Monica stuttered, stumbling over the name.  Yes, Ross's roommate's name had been Chandler – she remembered that now.  But surely…surely that was just a coincidence.  

"Yeah, Chan…"  Rachel stopped, suddenly realizing why Monica's face was pale.  "Oh Mon.  You don't think…?"

"No," Monica said quickly, turning to stack dishes in the cabinet.  "It can't be him.  It just…can't."  She took a deep breath and whirled around to look at Rachel.  "Do you think it is?"

Rachel studied Monica's face, remembering Monica's story about that night so long ago.  Rachel had never seen Monica so enamored with anyone – not even billionaire Pete Becker.  Monica had waited anxiously for weeks for Chandler to call, convincing both Rachel and herself that he would eventually remember that her number would be stored somewhere in the phone.  When weeks went by without a call, Rachel had watched as Monica slowly relinquished hope.  

 Monica had never been quite the same since then.  When Pete came along, Monica was reluctant to even go out with him at first – and Rachel had known that was because deep down Monica was still hoping that Chandler would appear from out of the blue and sweep her off her feet.  But Pete did the sweeping, and he had made Monica give him a chance.  And Monica had been happy enough… but Rachel had been apprehensive when the talk turned to the possibility of a marriage proposal.  She didn't her friend to be "happy enough" for the rest of her life.  However, they had all been wrong, and Pete's real "surprise" had ultimately led to their break-up, when Monica refused to stand by and watch him hurt himself week after week in his quest to be an "Ultimate Fighting Chamption".  

            "I don't know, Mon," Rachel said carefully, reluctant to get Monica's hopes up at all.  "I mean, there have to be thousands of "Chandlers" in New York City?  Don't you think it's a little – well, unlikely – that you would fall for Ross's old roommate?  Besides, didn't you ever meet the guy when they were living together?"

            Monica shook her head slowly, the hope that had gleamed in her eyes seconds before fading.  "No, I never met him.  You know how Ross and I were back then – any excuse to avoid each other."

            Rachel raised her eyebrows.  "Four years and you never met your brother's roommate?"

            Monica shrugged, realizing for the first time that there probably was something strange about that.  "Well…I was with you all the time, remember?  And from the way Ross talked about Chandler, he sounded like a big jerk.  It…it can't be the same guy."

            "Yeah…it's just too much of a coincidence," Rachel agreed, watching Monica with concern.  Monica didn't look like she was quite convinced.

            Chandler couldn't help but laugh as Ross chronicled the breakup of his marriage to Carol.  Somehow it was just so typical of his friend – to marry a lesbian and not even know it!  Ross brightened considerably, though, as he told Chandler about his son Ben, and he fairly glowed when the conversation turned to Rachel.

            "Wait – Rachel Rachel?" Chandler asked him, disbelieving.  "The same Rachel you drooled over the first two years of college?"

            "Yeah," Ross answered proudly.  "The same Rachel.  We've been dating for a couple of years now.  She's so great…" Chandler smiled distantly as Ross began to drone on about the virtues of his girlfriend.  He had heard all about Rachel Green before – many times, in fact – but he was happy for Ross.  All those years, and he had finally won the girl.  Maybe there was hope after all.

            "It was a little weird at first – Rachel living with my sister and all – but it worked out.  We're one big happy family now…"  That caught Chandler's attention.  Rachel he knew all about – but he had completely forgotten that Ross had a sister.  He fought with his memory, trying to remember details…though he wasn't sure why it was so important.  To his relief, a fuzzy image finally popped into his head – a picture Ross had kept on his desk of himself and his beloved Rachel, with a curly black head with a chubby face poking into the image from the other side of Rachel – a head that had almost been cut off to make the picture fit the frame.  Oh, what was her name?  Ross hadn't talked much about his sister – mostly just in relation to her best friend Rachel.  For the first time, Chandler wondered why.

            "So what about you?" Ross was asking as Chandler pulled his mind back to the conversation.  "What have you been doing since college?  Seeing anyone special?"  
            "Hmm," Chandler answered with a short laugh.  "Nah.  Still looking, I guess."

            _Still looking.  _There was more truth to that statement than Ross could possibly know.  

            _To Be Continued…_


	5. A Dream Come True

TOW A Twist of Fate

**_Chapter Five_**

****

After spending the evening alternating between Monica's pensive silence and nervous activity, Rachel was ready to pull her hair out.  She felt like she was about to explode from the tension that filled the apartment, and she was on the verge of calling Phoebe and having her come over and cleanse Monica's aura.  She giggled at the thought, knowing that in Monica's state of unrest, it would turn into a battle of wills – and it was hard to say whose would be stronger.  Deciding there was a much more rational way to bring her roommate some peace, Rachel finally spoke up softly.

            "Mon…look.  As soon as Ross gets back, we'll explain everything to him and get him to set up a meeting.  Then you'll know if it's him or not, and you won't have to keep on wondering.  And if it's not him…then you can quit worrying about it."

            Monica looked up at her, her face unreadable.  Then she dropped her gaze back to her lap and spoke softly.

            "I just…I just can't imagine that it will be that easy.  If it's not him, then…well, what then?  I'll still be living with all these unanswered questions that I can't seem to let go of.  How am I supposed to move on when I can't…forget."  Monica paused and quickly wiped one hand across her eyes.  Rachel couldn't tell if the gesture was meant to sweep away tears, or just a sign of frustration.  

"And if it **_is_** him…" Monica continued in a shaky voice, "maybe that's even worse.  What am I supposed to say?  Hi, remember me?  What if he doesn't?  Why should he?  What more can I possibly be to him than just a woman he met one night, one that kissed him and then walked away…one he never saw again?  He could be married, Rach.  With kids, or… And even if he's not, what right do I have to him?  I'm the one that walked away that night, Rach.  It was me, not him.  I don't have any right to even think of him like…I do."

"So…what?  You just want to let it go?" Rachel asked in disbelief.  This was so unlike her strong-minded best friend…to just walk away and try to forget.  Then and there she made the decision that she wouldn't let her.  She could always coerce Ross into bringing him by the apartment one night without telling Monica about it first.

"No…" Monica answered, her voice a whisper.  "I can't just let it go."  

"You want me to call Ross?" Rachel asked hesitantly, not sure if Monica was ready for this tonight.  Still, she wasn't sure either one of them would be able to stand the suspense for much longer.

"No, not yet.  I think – I need to be alone for a little while, Rach, okay?  I think I'll go get coffee."  Their answer for all of life's ills, Monica thought ruefully, but left the statement unvoiced.

"Sure you don't want some company?" Rachel asked her, concerned.

"I'm fine.  Really," she assured her at Rachel's doubtful face.  "I won't be gone long."

"Okay," Rachel agreed reluctantly, watching Monica shrug into her coat and grab her purse.  "Bring me back a cappuccino, 'kay?"

"Okay," Monica promised, giving Rachel a smile as she headed for the door.  Just before she shut it behind her, she turned back to her roommate with a mischievous grin.  "And when you call Ross in about three seconds, tell him I said hi."

            They left the restaurant and wandered down the street, neither sure what they should do next.  Chandler felt that he should bid Ross goodnight and head on home, but was stopped by two things: The thought that Joey would undoubtedly have his date in their apartment – and maybe the friend that had been meant for Chandler, too – and Ross's suggestion that they stop for coffee.  Deciding that coffee with his old friend was a more attractive option than the alternative, Chandler agreed quickly. 

            "Sure, sounds good.  Any particular place in mind, or you just want to stop at the nearest _Starbucks_?"

            "Hey, we can go to this place near my apartment!" Ross exclaimed, suddenly excited.  "We hang out there all the time…you'll love it.  And the girls live right upstairs – I'll call Rachel and get them to come and join us."

"Um…okay," Chandler agreed apprehensively, not sure he really wanted to take part in a group gathering.  Especially not with Ross, his girlfriend, and his little sister.  Talk about an outsider.  

They walked on in silence for a couple of blocks, Chandler busily trying to think of an excuse – any excuse – to bow out without disappointing Ross.  Before he could think of anything more plausible than an early meeting at work, Ross was announcing that "it's right up there on the corner".

Chandler glanced up, surprised to find the surroundings vaguely familiar.  As they stopped in front of the coffeehouse, Chandler almost gasped out loud.  

This was it – the restaurant Joey had told him about…the same place where he had arrived promptly at midnight, hoping to find Monica waiting inside.  Central Perk.

"Hey, why don't you go in and grab the couch," Ross was saying.  "I'll go upstairs and get Rachel and Monica."

The name registered, but Ross was already gone.  Stunned, Chandler made his way into the coffeehouse, his mind swimming.  Suddenly feeling an urgent need for caffeine, he managed to get to the counter and put in his order, then leaned forward as he waited for his coffee, trying to make sense of his thoughts.

            Ross had said Monica.  Monica…his little sister.  Chandler knew it couldn't be…but if it was, he would at least have to credit Fate with a sense of humor.  A good one.

            Looking back, she would marvel that it was just like her dreams – down to the haze that seemed to erase everyone else in the room from her vision.  

            She walked into the coffee house, not noticing that she had passed her brother in the midst of the crowd on the street, and started for the counter, trying to decide what kind of coffee she needed in her present state of mind.  But she stopped in her tracks, her eyes on the back of the man leaning against the counter.  There was something familiar…

            Gunther handed him his coffee and he turned away from the counter, his profile confirming her suspicions even before his eyes met hers.  She saw the flash of surprise on his face, but what amazed her the most was that he seemed to be expecting her.  She was positive that she was dreaming again – this was the way it always happened in her dreams.  He always looked at her like that and then smiled like that, and she would whisper his name…

            "Chandler?"

            "Monica."  His voice sounded just as surprised, and she was afraid for a moment that he would drop his coffee.  

            "Is it really…" she began, her voice shaking.  She was unable to finish the sentence, but he understood.  He simply nodded, then put his coffee down on the table before he crossed over to her.  He stopped just in front of her, gazing down at her in amazement.  Then he grinned and reached out to stroke her hair behind one ear, letting his hand rest on her cheek.  

            "You're late," he told her in a whisper, and Monica just nodded, her own smile playing around the edges of her mouth as she finally let herself believe that it was real.  

            That was exactly what he was supposed to say.  

Sorry it was short…but again, a good place to leave off.  I promise – next chapter ASAP!  


	6. The Ross Relation

Chandler jerked himself back to reality after a long moment of silence, flushing when he realized that he had been simply staring into her eyes with a goofy smile on his face.  He shuffled his feet awkwardly and stuffed his hands in his pockets, embarrassed by his reaction to her.  But he couldn't tear his eyes away from her face.  

            "So…um, how – how have you been?" he asked her, struggling with the simple words.

            "Fine," she answered with a small smile, her initial surprise and pleasure fading as awkwardness enveloped them.  He was obviously uncomfortable, and that was making her self-conscious.  What if all the things she had been wondering about were true?  Maybe he was married – or had a girlfriend.  Maybe she was a face from his past that he didn't really want to see.  "And…and you?"

            "Fine," he echoed with a nod, unconsciously shifting his gaze to his shoes and then back.  He desperately wanted to reach out and touch her again – hold her hand…_something_.  But he found he couldn't move.  

            "You know," he began, surprising himself with his words.  "I've had this conversation in my head a thousand times, but now that I'm here with you…I can't remember any of the things I wanted to say."

            "Me neither," Monica whispered softly, her cheeks flushing at the admission that he had been thinking about this – about her.  

            "You look beautiful," he told her honestly, a shy smirk turning up the edges of his mouth.  "Even more beautiful than I remember."

            The tension broke as if by magic, and Monica smiled, her blue eyes lighting up.  "I'm not sure that's a compliment, considering the last time you saw me my hair was soaked and my makeup was running down my face."

            "You were beautiful then, too," he stated solemnly, and she felt herself shiver.  Then he smiled widely, giving her a sly wink.  "But I meant it as a compliment."

            "You look great, too."  Monica returned, then allowed silence to drift over them again.  "I can't believe…god, Chandler, it's been so long," she finished wistfully, staring up at his face.  

            "Yeah," he agreed softly, smiling at her gently.  "So long."

"Well…I think maybe you owe me a cup of coffee," she hinted impishly, brushing her hair out of her face with one hand.

"Yeah.  I seem to remember something about coffee.  And I guess it's only fitting that we have it here."

"What does that mean?" Monica asked him, her scrunching up her face in confusion.

"Oh…well, this is the place where I came that – um, that night.  You know, to meet you.  But it was closed."

"You came here?" Monica clarified in a strangled voice, making Chandler look at her strangely.  

"Yeah.  Isn't it ironic?"

"We must have just missed each other…" Monica murmured, her head spinning slightly.  _She'd been late._  _Richard…_

Chandler's look of confusion turned to one of shock as he digested her words, finally sorting out the reason she looked so stunned.

They had both gone to the same place that night after all.

He stared at her as the realization washed over him, wondering just how close they had been to each other back then.   Questions flooded his mind, and he opened his mouth to speak, though he wasn't sure what he was going to say.

"What did – "

"I see you two have already met," Ross interrupted as he walked over to them, Rachel in tow.  "Chandler Bing, this is my sister Monica.  And this," he continued proudly, "is Rachel."

            Chandler looked at Monica, temporarily ignoring the introduction to Rachel.  

            "Ross's little sister…"

            "And his roommate…"  Monica's voice trailed off, the irony of the entire situation rendering her speechless.  It was too much to sort through right now.

            Rachel took advantage of the pause and pushed forward, ignoring Ross's confused face as the scrutinized Chandler blatantly.  "So you're Chandler," she stated, looking him up and down.  "I've heard a lot about you."

            Chandler reluctantly turned his gaze to Rachel, offering her a smile as he held out his hand.  "And I've heard a lot about you," he told her, nodding conspiratorily in Ross's direction.  Rachel returned the smile, liking him immediately.  She nodded her approval, then turned her grin on Monica as she retreated back to Ross's side.  Chandler took the opportunity to turn his attention back to Monica, trying to read the thoughts that were reflected in her eyes.  He had a feeling she was feeling the same whirlwind of emotions that he was.  

 Ross's eyes narrowed as he took in the scene, not comfortable with the way Chandler and Monica were looking at each other.  A tug on his coat sleeve got his attention, and he looked up to see Rachel tugging him unceremoniously toward the door.  

            "Ross, honey, why don't we leave these two alone."

            "Wha-? Why do they need to be alone?" Ross asked, clearly disturbed by the idea.  He wasn't sure what had just happened…but whatever it was, Rachel was in on it too.  He frowned in her direction, and she just shrugged.

            "I'll explain later," she promised as she led him away, and Ross's objections were soon lost on the other side of the door.

            "Do you think…we could go somewhere and talk?" Chandler suggested hopefully, as his hand gently enclosed hers and pulled her slightly closer to him.

            "I think…that's a good idea," Monica agreed, tentatively entwining her fingers with his.  She smiled to herself.  From everything she'd seen in the past few minutes, Chandler was just as happy to see her again as she was to see him.  She glanced around the restaurant, shaking her head slowly.  He was right – how ironic that they would meet here again, two years later.

            Or maybe it was more than just irony.  

TBC…

I'm sorry – really short again, I know.  But, I decided it was better to post a short chapter – even if nothing much happens – than make you wait another week.  And the way things are going right now…well, I was lucky to get this much written!  With luck, I'll get the next chapter wrapped up this weekend, but…well, we play our arch-rival Saturday and I'm descending into "Football Mode" as we speak!    So…all I can promise is, I'll try.   ;-)  


	7. A Storybook Ending

TOW A Twist of Fate

_Chapter Seven_

"So…" Monica began tentatively as they walked – no longer hand in hand – slowly down a path in the park.  She felt Chandler's eyes turn to rest on her face as he waited for her to continue, but courage momentarily failed her.  She slipped back into silence without comment, relieved that Chandler did not press her.  There was so much to say – to ask – but she wasn't yet sure if she wanted to hear the answers.

            She stole a quick look at his face, noting the fact that his brow was furrowed in deep thought.  She wanted to ask him what he was thinking about, but she was afraid that he would return the question…and she couldn't put her thoughts into words.  Her mind was going in a thousand different directions, making it difficult to sort out even one coherent thought.

            She sighed softly, regretting it immediately when Chandler once again turned a concerned face in her direction.  She returned his gaze reluctantly, her eyes begging him to break the silence.  He swallowed hard, then pulled a hand out of his pocket long enough to gesture toward an empty bench a few yards ahead of them.  

            "We could sit down…" he suggested after a slight hesitation, instantly questioning his own wisdom.  It might be harder for them to talk to each other if they were sitting down facing each other.  But he had to say something.  

            "Okay," Monica agreed, her voice echoing his uncertainty.  She hadn't been prepared for this to be so difficult, though she wasn't sure why she had thought it would be easy.  They were still virtually strangers – strangers that had shared a few hours with each other during a storm a few years ago.  Now she was asking herself why she had never anticipated the awkwardness in the hundreds of scenarios she had created for herself over the months.

            She was glad that he ushered her ahead of him as they neared the bench.  It would be up to him to sit down next to her – as close or far away as he deemed appropriate.  Such a trivial thing – but she was glad the decision was up to him.  

            Their knees touched as they both turned slightly to face each other, and after a moment of hesitation, Monica reached out to reclaim his hand.  Chandler immediately squeezed hers in return and smiled as he lifted his eyes to her face.

            "This is going to sound corny, but…well, given our history, I think it's appropriate for me to ask.  Given that you _are_ Ross's sister, can I assume that your last name is Geller?"

            Monica nodded with a chuckle, shaking her head at the absurdity – not of the question but of the situation.  Here was the man she had believed herself to be in love with – had quietly dreamed about for two years – and they still hadn't managed to properly introduce themselves.

            "Yes.  Monica Geller."

            Chandler grinned, and gently pulled his hand away from hers so that he could hold it out. 

            "Chandler Bing."

            She laughed again as she shook his hand, holding onto it just tightly enough so that he could let go if he wanted to.  He didn't.

            "Isn't it strange?  That we never met over the four years I _lived_ with your brother?"

            "Yeah, it is.  But I'm kind of glad we didn't."

            "You are?" Chandler asked, feeling slightly hurt as doubts came flooding back.  "But what if – "

            "It doesn't matter, Chandler," Monica interrupted, not wanting to talk about the fact that he probably wouldn't have given "Ross's Fat Sister" a second thought if they had met years ago.  "We're here now, aren't we?"

            "Yeah," Chandler conceded, his voice softening.  "We are."

            "Chandler…can I ask you something?"

            He nodded, his gaze becoming even more intense as he waited for her to pose the question.  

            "Are you…well, I guess I'm just assuming, but…are you, um, seeing anyone?"

            "No," he answered quickly, shaking his head for emphasis.  "Are – are you?"

            "No."  

            Relief that the crucial information had been given and received made them fall silent yet again as they contemplated the implications.

            "I thought about you," Chandler admitted quietly, his eyes focused on their intertwined fingers.  "I wondered where you were, what you were doing…if maybe you were thinking about me, too."

            "I was."

            "Really?" Chandler looked up, surprised by the statement.  "What were you thinking?"

            "Mostly I was wishing I hadn't walked away from you that night.  Thinking that we might have been together if I hadn't been so…crazy.  I'm not sure what made me so sure that we would find each other that night.  I've regretted it every day since then."

            "You believed in fate," Chandler told her, resisting the urge to get up and do a dance in response to her words and her obvious longing.  "And you believed that if we were really meant to be together, then we would find each other."   

            "I quit believing after that night," Monica admitted, her face down.  "You were right.  We control our own destiny."

Chandler used one finger to lift her chin, forcing her to look up at him.  Hit by a sudden surge of courage, he leaned forward to kiss her tenderly, wrapping his arms tightly around her body.  After a moment, he pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, smiling broadly.

"I was wrong.  Call it what you want, but after tonight, I don't think either one of us can deny that Fate was behind us all along."

Rachel watched as Monica flitted nervously around the kitchen - shifting the dishes on the table and inch or two, then checking on the chicken in the oven, then back to the table to rearrange napkins or cutlery.  Just watching her was making Rachel tense, but she fought the urge to tell her roommate to calm down.  She knew how important the evening was to Monica, and the last thing she wanted to do was give Monica a reason to lose it.  

"Monica, honey," she said sweetly, "is there anything I can do to help you?"

Monica glanced up, looking almost surprised to find Rachel still sitting in the living room.

"Oh…no.  Everything's ready, I guess.  I just wish Chandler would hurry up and get here."

"So do I," Rachel muttered under her breath, making sure Monica wouldn't be able to hear her.  Over the past week, Chandler Bing had proven that he had the ability to keep Monica sane – a trait Rachel admired in any man.   And with the meeting of what Ross had jokingly christened the "in-laws" scheduled to occur in just a few minutes, Monica was in rare form.  Personally, Rachel didn't see the big deal.  Chandler's roommate was joining them for dinner so that the two "sets" of friends could meet each other, and Phoebe would finally have the chance to meet the now-famous Chandler, but it wasn't like the Queen was coming for dinner.  Still, Rachel appreciated that it was a big night for Monica, and she was determined to be supportive.  

A quick knock sounded on the door – a knock both of them had already come to recognize as Chandler's.  Monica's tense face broke into a smile as she rushed to open the door for Chandler and Joey, welcoming both of them in with a calmness the belied her recent anxiety.  Chandler gave her a quick peck on the lips, then they both turned to Joey and Rachel.

"Rachel, this is Joey Tribbiani.  Joey, Monica's roommate Rachel Green."

"Hi," Rachel greeted him with a bright smile, holding out her hand with just a trace of nervousness, the result of Joey's starring role on her favorite soap opera.  

"Hey…" Joey returned, giving her a charming smile.  "How you doin'?"

"Rachel," Chandler stated loudly before Rachel could respond, giving his roommate a warning look, "is Monica's brother's _girlfriend_."  

"Oh," Joey said sheepishly, giving Rachel an apologetic smile.  "Sorry."

"Umm…it's okay," Rachel replied, confused by the exchange.  "And I'm fine, thank you."

"Where is Ross, by the way?"  Chandler whispered to Monica as he hung up his jacket and turned to pull her close for a hug and another quick kiss.  "I'm assuming you didn't tell him too much about Joey, or he would be here defending his territory."

Monica smiled in the direction of Joey and Rachel, who were already animatedly discussing "Days of Our Lives", and then turned back to Chandler.  

"He called a few minutes ago to say he was on his way.  Carol was running late picking Ben up – traffic delay – so he was running behind.  He and Phoebe should be here any minute."

Right on cue, the door opened and the final two guests made their entrance together – Ross making a beeline for Rachel as soon as he spotted her on the couch with Chandler soap-star friend, and Phoebe standing back to give Chandler the once-over.  She had made no secret of her displeasure over being the last one to meet Monica's new boyfriend, despite countless claims that it hadn't been intentional.  Phoebe's bruised ego made her reaction to Chandler even more unpredictable than usual…and that was Monica's main concern about the evening.

"You must be Monica's Prince Charming," Phoebe greeted Chandler, her voice edged with just a challenge Chandler didn't understand.  

"And you must be Phoebe," Chandler replied, with what he hoped was a charming smile.  Monica had warned him that Phoebe was a little…different…but he wasn't prepared for the look she was giving him at the moment.

"Well, that would make sense, wouldn't it, since I'm the only one in the room you haven't met yet."

Lost, Chandler glanced at Monica, who was busy glaring at Phoebe.  Catching the death look from Monica, Phoebe rolled her eyes and held out a hand to Chandler.

"Okay, I won't give Monica a heart attack.  Rachel told me Mon was afraid I would make a scene, so I thought I'd scare her a little bit.  It _is_ nice to finally meet you, Chandler," Phoebe finished with a smile, smirking in Monica's direction.  

"You too, Phoebe," Chandler replied with a smile, shaking her hand warmly.  "Monica has told me so much about you.  I was really looking forward to finally meeting you in person."

Monica gave him a grateful look, while Phoebe beamed over his words.  Chandler gave Monica a quick wink, then guided Phoebe in the direction of the living room, where Rachel had already introduced Ross and Joey.

"Phoebe, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Joey Tribbiani."

Joey stood up, a smile already on his face, and winked at Phoebe.

"Hey, how you doin'?" he greeted her, and Chandler had to laugh at the puzzled look that crossed Rachel's face.  No doubt they would all grow accustomed to Joey's signature greeting in a very short time.

"Just great," Phoebe answered with a flirty giggle, dipping her head shyly.  Chandler shook his head and left them to each other, deciding that they didn't need him to chaperone.  He headed back into the kitchen, where Monica was putting the final touches on dinner, and put his arms around her, careful not to startle her and make her burn herself – or worse, send a knife flying through the air.  

"Smells great, babe.  Did I tell you how happy Joey is that I'm dating a chef?"

Monica smiled in response, putting the last couple of rolls into the basket before she turned to face him. 

"I'm pretty happy that you're dating a chef, too," she teased, leaning forward to kiss him lightly.  "Everything okay in there?" she asked, nodding toward the living room, where her friends were actively entertaining Joey.  Everyone was smiling, she noticed with relief.  

"Uh huh," Chandler replied, dropping a kiss on her nose.   "I think they hit it off."

"Yeah," Monica agreed, smiling as she surveyed the scene.  "I think they did."

"Mon, there's something I want to talk to you about.  Do we have a few minutes before dinner?"

"Yeah…" Monica answered, giving him a suspicious look.  "What is it?"

"Come with me," he told her, grabbing her hand and leading her out into the hallway.  He closed the door behind them and turned her to face the door across the hall.  

"Joey and I talked to your landlord today.  Your neighbors are moving out, and I thought…well, if you wanted us to, Joey and I were thinking about moving in."

"Moving in here?" Monica questioned, her eyes bright.  "Right across the hall?"

"Mmm hmm," Chandler clarified, studying her face.  "What do you think?"

Monica leaned wordlessly into his arms, reaching up to kiss him tenderly before she responded.  

"I think this is right where you should be.  Here with me."

Chandler smiled down at her, tightening the circle of his arms around her.  

"So do I.  And so does Joey.  He's already planning to let you cook him breakfast every morning."

Monica laughed, then gave him another lingering kiss before they turned to go back into her apartment.  She smiled at the sight of their friends together in the living room, thinking that they looked like one big happy family.  She squeezed Chandler's hand, and looked up at him in contentment.  

"Yeah…I think this is going to work out just fine."  
  


That's it – the end!  A little corny perhaps, but oh well…it's done.  Sighs in relief.  Now I have to come up with some ideas for "Not A Day Goes By"…hmmm.  

Hope everything had a lovely Thanksgiving!  Of course, I spent the whole weekend with a sore throat – which I still have – and I'm completely miserable.  So if you thought this chapter was bad, just chalk it up to that.  ;-)  


End file.
